voidsailorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Troglodytes
The red lizard plaque from Gargaloth , the Troglodytes (also simply called ‘trogs’) are one of the most aggressive and war-spreading races of the void. Spreading fear and chaos from their immense fortress on the red blasted island of Gargaloth . Every one who is getting in the way to achieve their divine mission is destined to face their fire. For the trogs are desperately searching for that one clue, that one word, that one artifact…that could rejoin them with their father; the dragon aspect Gargaloth. Appearance Troglodytes are reptilian humanoids standing 2 and half meters tall, with a pointy tail of at least another meter. Their skin has much in common of those of the red dragons, pointy scales with colors from flaming red to coal black makes the appearance of the trogs even more fearsome. They have large, yellow eyes and short snouts with a small mouth with tiny, razor sharp teeth. Remarkable are two or more pointy bulges on the top of the head, which are used to create low frequency sounds. Their clothing is mainly simple cloth and leather straps, cheap and fast produced. Only the highest of the highest officers have decorative clothing, for the trogs are most of the time solely focused on functionality. Close observers may have noticed that there are no female trogs. They are hermaphrodite, for every trog can breed his own eggs. Although the breeding, trogs treat themselves as ‘males’ Trogs do not become old, although a death by violence is far more common (and more honored), they hardly become older than 40 years. Trogs are mature of an age of 5, and are considered elders at an age of 30. History The Troglodytes where not always aggressive and intolerant, ancient stories tell about the glorious days before the death of their god Gargaloth. They where the prime example of a race of valor and courage, producing great hero’s who fought side by side with the Minori and Halarim during the War of Madness . The only ones they couldn’t stand where the kobolds, the children of Bearn. Gargaloth and Bearn where sworn enemy’s, and during the second era a great battle between the two dragon lords concluded in a great tragedy; Gargaloth died and his body got petrified. The troglodytes declared war to the kobolds, but thanks to their blind anger and frustration they lost many battles against the cunning kobolds. When all other races denied any form of help, the trogs became paranoid and unpredictable; attacking everyone who came close to the body of their petrified lord. Finally the trogs settled on the body of their deceased father, carving a city out of the remains of what used to be the head. And then was there the rumor, which startled the very foundation of their society. It seemed that Bearn wasn’t capable of truly killing his older brother, so he hided his divine spark in an unknown artifact and hid it the most desolate place of the void. This was the opportunity to redeem their glory and bring their lord back to life. They started a crusade, hunting down any information that would lead them to their ‘god’ while they burn down every ‘opponent’ along the way. Their threat increased dire with the secret of the steam engine and gun powder within their greedy hands. Lands and their rulers Troglodytes are pillagers and destroyers, they do not occupy. The only land that truly is theirs is their home on Gargaloth . And although the struggle on their lord’s stone body continues with the Wildbred dwarves and their allies, life within the keeps are safe from most harm. The citadel and its army’s are ruled by a number of generals who are known as the ‘chosen of the flame.’ The leaders are great rivals of each other and are constantly trying to bring each other down. It is common knowledge that the fastest way of promotion is getting your competitor (or superior) killed. The chosen of the flame seek inspiration and wisdom by an ancient being that lives deep within the fortress walls. She is known as the great oracle and her origin still remains a secret. It is a popular theory that she is a pure blood dragon, a daughter of gargaloth. It is however forbidden to visit the oracle on your own initiative; she only invites those who she wishes to speak. Category:Races